Lets hope tommorow never comes
by Sarah359
Summary: Sora gets a call in the night from Kairi telling him to meet her at the docks... but what could she want to tell him? Sora x Kairi oneshot


Sora tossed and turned in his bed, the crinkled bed sheets falling onto the cold floor. He sat up, suddenly realising the cool air hitting his bare skin. He groaned, looking at the clock. 3.30 am. He then decided to go downstairs and get a nice warm cup of milk, maybe that would help him sleep. He began heading out the door of his room when suddenly his cell-phone started vibrating in his pocket - stuffing his hand in and fishing it out, he pressed answer and clutched the phone to his ear.

"Hey Sora, It's me." came a quiet voice down the other end. He raised a brow.

"Kairi..? Why the hell are you calling me at three something in the morning..?" Whispered Sora. Scratching his head, he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Sora meet me at the dock at the beach.. I need to tell you something." He opened his mouth to reply, but the phone had gone dead. "Damn it." He muttered. Sora stared at his feet for a moment and then decided that he would sneak out to go see his friend. He peered out of the doorway, his blue eyes attached to his mother's door. He would have to sneak out with extreme caution, his mother was a light sleeper. He pondered on what to wear down there. After all he couldn't go outside in the cold with just boxers on, could he? He tipped out one of his clothes draws, spilling its contents all over the floor.

His Hands tore through the pile of clothes, eventually picking out a random white shirt and some red shorts. He shrugged. That would do, he didn't really care much about his appearance anyway. Sora quickly pulled on the clothes, then dug out some random sandals from the closet. He stepped out the doorway, trying desperately to avoid stepping on the several creaky floor boards that were the upstairs hallway. Creeping down the stairs slowly, one by one, he eventually made it to the bottom, taking one last glance back just to make sure his mother wasn't on to him. He unlocked the front door slowly, then placing both hands on the handle he pulled the door open quickly. Then shut it again with a gentle click.

He ran down the pathway, his sandals kicking up a storm as he zoomed by. He stopped on top of the hill before he reached the peaceful, calm beach. His eyes slid across until they were in contact with the dock, And sure enough, there she was. Her beautiful petite form glistening in the soft moonlight.

He ran down the hill, as if she were to disappear in a matter of seconds.

"Kairi.." He panted, clutching the side of the dock as the smooth, cold water lapped at his feet.

"Sora, you came!" She giggled. "You ran all the way here..?" placing a delicate hand to her mouth she beamed at him. Sora simply ignored her taunt and jumped onto the creaky wooden dock and sat down beside her.

"you needed to tell me something?" Kairi's smile melted off her face at those words. She looked down, and twiddled her thumbs.

"Sora… I'm moving far away." She closed her eyes, as if to fight back tears. Sora's eyes widened, as if she was telling him some sort of unbelievable lie.

"For reals? And when?" He said with sorrow. Her pale face nodded, her hands stroking her red hair gently. "Tomorrow."

He looked down at this legs too. He felt like his perfect world was falling apart, He had known Kairi since she moved to the island when him and Riku were only small children. They had been on so many adventures together, not to mention when he rescued her from death. He felt a warm tear fall onto his cheek, and wiped it off immediately. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Kairi… not her. The saddening fact was that had had a crush on her since they were little, but over time, the crush had blossomed into real love. He felt his heart smash into a million tiny shards, over and over again.

"Kairi…" He whispered. "I've always wanted to tell you this… a-and since its your last night I think you should know…" he gulped, his face turning red. "I love you." He looked away, not wanting her to see his embarrassment. Kairi's eyes were filling with tears slowly as she looked at the brown spiky haired boy that sat beside her. Her whole life flashed before her eyes, every memory of Sora, the times they had together, everything.

"I love you too… Sora." She flew at him, wrapping her arms around his cool body. Revelling in his inner warmth. She pulled away, looking sad.

"It's a love story that could never be.." Sighed Kairi, feeling more hot tears sliding gracefully down her cheeks. Sora gave her a sad, yet comforting look.

"well then, I want to make this the best night of your life.." He leaned in, cupping her face. Sora pressed his lips up against her lips, His hand stroking her glossy mahogany locks. Slowly they parted again.

"I love you Kairi, and always will." She rested her head onto his shoulder, not ever wanting the embrace to end.

"Let's hope tomorrow never comes."


End file.
